This invention relates to the field of toilet paper dispensers in which at least two rolls of toilet paper are supported on a single mandrel or rod, and a use-prevention device to prevent use of the second roll until the first one has been used up. The invention is particularly adapted for use in portable toilets.
A number of prior art devices have attempted to solve the problem of keeping people from using the second roll until the first has been completely used up. However, most of them are relatively complicated, difficult to use and expensive. Those known to the inventor are disclosed in the following United States Patents which are readily available for examination to the general public and others having an interest therein:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,699
U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,462
U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,475
U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,459
U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,097
U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,252
U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,802
U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,900
U.S. Pat. No. 2,619,297
This invention of a toilet paper dispenser having at least two rolls of toilet paper and a use-prevention receptacle to prevent use of the second roll until the first has been used up is particularly adapted for portable toilets. However, it can be adapted for use in other toilets as well.
The invention comprises a housing having a lateral dimension large enough to hold at least two rolls of toilet paper on a single laterally extending rod or mandrel supported in the housing by receiving apertures in the side walls of the housing to receive the opposite ends of the mandrel therethrough. A use-prevention receptacle is provided to receive one of the rolls of toilet paper in its cavity thereby preventing the paper from being unrolled until the roll can be removed from the use-prevention receptacle. It can""t be removed until the other roll which is in abutting side-by-side relationship thereto has been used up and its paper core removed from the mandrel. When that is done, the roll in the use-prevention receptacle can be pulled out from the open wall thereof for use.
The use-prevention receptacle comprises a cylindrical cup like receptacle, having a solid cylindrical wall, a solid rear wall having a central aperture to receive the mandrel or rod therethrough and an oppositely facing open wall facing toward the toilet paper roll which is positioned for use on the mandrel. The extra roll is received in the use-prevention receptacle until the first roll has been completely used up and its paper core removed from the mandrel.
The use-prevention receptacle may be made of a relatively rigid plastic material. The configuration and dimension of its cavity corresponds with that of a roll of toilet paper whereby the roll can be received completely therein. It is also within the scope of this invention to provide a use-prevention receptacle having a cavity whose lateral depth is less than the corresponding lateral dimension of a roll of toilet paper, whereby the roll of toilet paper protrudes outwardly a certain distance from the cavity of the use-prevention receptacle but not so far as to permit someone to begin unrolling paper from such roll.
The cross-section or diameter of the cavity of the use-prevention receptacle corresponds to the diameter of a full roll of toilet paper whereby the roll of toilet paper is held firmly and snugly therein. Projections may be provided that extend outwardly from the cylindrical wall of the use-prevntion receptacle which a user can hold with one hand while using the other hand to withdraw the roll of toilet paper from the use-prevention receptacle after the first roll has been used up and its paper core removed from the mandrel.
One end of the mandrel which extends through the aperture in one of the side walls of the housing includes an aperture at its outer end to receive the shackle of a padlock that prevents removal of the mandrel from the housing until the padlock is removed. The opposite end of the mandrel or rod includes either an enlarged head having a diameter greater than that of the receiving aperture, or a projecting arm that extends radially outward from the axis of the mandrel or rod a sufficient distance to prevent drawing through the receiving aperture.